


Soul Strung

by rbevs (Rbevs)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Idk they're just so cute, M/M, Sam Ships It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 20:21:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2201832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rbevs/pseuds/rbevs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean finds out what happened in between being in hell and raising from the dead. Maybe Castiel has something to do with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soul Strung

It was a quiet Wednesday in the Bunker for the Winchester's and Castiel. No demons, no ghosts, no rouge angels. Nothing.   
They should have been suspicious but they were all too exhausted to protest a day off. It was around noon when Cas walked up to Dean who was sitting at the table, headphones on, reading about the Men of Letters.   
Cas shifted nervously behind Dean before tapping him lightly on the shoulder.   
Dean jumped a bit but smiled when he looked back to see Cas. He took off his headphones and looked at Cas, a questioning look on his face.  
"Uh.." Cas started, clearing his throat, "Dean could I talk to you..uh alone for a moment?" He asked, not making eye contact, glancing across the room at Sam who was watching them from the corner of his eye.   
Dean looked over at Sam too before looking back up at Cas and agreeing.   
Dean led Cas to his room where they both sat on the edge of the bed, just far enough away to be considered normal, but still pretty close.   
Sam, being nosey as he was, silently followed them and was currently standing outside Dean's half open bedroom door.   
"So, what's up Cas?" Dean asked, concern in his voice.   
The angel sighed, keeping his gaze down on his shoes.   
"Dean what I'm about to tell you will alter our relationship. I'm not sure you're going to take it." He said, voice sad.  
"Jeez Cas, just spit it out. It can't be that bad." Dean said putting his hand on Cas's shoulder before adding, "Nothing you can say is gonna make me hate you."   
Castiel nodded, keeping his eyes trained on the floor.   
"Well um..there's something I've been holding off from telling you for a long time. About 5 or 6 years now actually." Cas started, his voice low.   
"It uh, it was after I rescued your soul from hell. Dean you were a mess. Your soul was pretty badly damaged and I spent a lot of time trying to repair it. In that time, we grew fond of each other. We kept growing closer until one day-" Cas stopped, a lump growing in his throat.   
"Cas it's okay, you can tell me." Deans voice was soft, and the lightness of it surprised Cas.   
He sighed, still not looking up.   
"Then one day, when I was about halfway done healing you...you told me you were in love with me." Cas heard Dean gasp a bit but he kept going,   
"And I guess I was in love with you too. It was quite ironic too, the righteous man and the angel who saved him. Anyways, your soul was in love with me and I was in love with you. It stayed that way for a long time too, until you were fully healed and ready to return to your body. When I told you it was time, I also told you that you might forget about our love, or anything that happened in between hell and raising from the dead. You responded simply by kissing me and assuring me you'd never forget. But then you were alive again and when we finally met, you didn't remember. Well, your soul did, but your heart and mind didn't. So in a way, you kept your promise but here I am, all these years later trying to remind you." Cas finally finished, tears gathering in his eyes.   
The room was silent for what felt like a long time, but it probably wasn't at all. Dean's voice eventually broke through.   
"You spent six years in sadness and pain...waiting for me to remember I loved you?"   
Cas just nodded, chewing the inside of his lip.   
Dean sat back, shocked to the core.   
"Cas?" He said after a few minutes.   
"Yes, Dean?" Castiel replied.   
"Cas could you..do you maybe think..you could do some of your angel stuff and..remind me?" Dean finally said, struggling for words.   
Cas shifted where he sat and turned to look at Dean.   
"Dean I don't know if-"   
"Cas. Just do it." Dean said, his voice demanding but still light.   
They looked at each other for a moment, their eyes locked, Castiel's apprehensive and Dean's determined.   
Eventually, Cas leaned up and pressed two fingers against Dean's forehead, taking down the wall that his soul had involuntarily built.   
When he was finished, he looked away, unable to hold himself together very much longer.   
He stayed like that until Dean reached out and put his hand on Cas's shoulder.   
"Cas look at me." He said. So Castiel turned.   
Deans eyes were watery and Cas could see he was gathering up whatever courage he had.   
"So all that stuff about being partners and 'best friends' and profound bond was all bullshit?" Dean asked. Cas gasped.   
"No Dean of course not. I never lied to you about any of that. You just didn't know the full truth." Cas felt tears stinging his eyes and he was trying so hard to hold them back, but he couldn't much longer.   
"Cas I uh, I gotta tell you something too." Dean said, taking Cas by surprise.   
"What is it, Dean?"   
Dean shifted where he sat, trying to scoot closer to Cas without it being very noticeable.   
Dean sighed, looking up into Cas's eyes before starting.   
"It was a few years ago, three or four maybe, when I realized something. I tried to hide the realization for years and I guess I did okay job. I masked it with booze and women but nothing satisfies me. Cas, you know what I realized all those years ago?"   
They were even closer, their legs brushing and their faces about a foot apart.   
"What did you realize, dean?" Cas asked his voice low.   
Dean sighed, never breaking eye contact.   
"Cas I realized...I'm in love with you."   
And there it was. Out in the open. It took Cas a minute to process everything. He loved and Dean loved him. There was only one logical thing to do.   
Castiel cupped his hand on the side of Dean's face and leaned in close till they were mere inches apart.   
"I'm in love with you too dean." Cas whispered before closing the space between them and sealing their lips together.   
Dean's hands flew up to cup Cas's face and Cas's unoccupied hand was now laying on Dean's shoulder.   
It wasn't the longest, or dirtiest, or cleanest kiss Dean had ever had, but it was the best damn one yet.   
When they pulled apart from each other, Dean immediately noticed Cas was crying. He used his thumb to brush the tears away and held him close into his chest.   
"It's okay Cas. We're together now, right? I love you, you love me, for once everything is going our way. Why not be happy?" Dean said, carding his fingers through Cas's hair. Cas sighed in Deans arms before straightening up.   
"Thank you dean." Cas said, before leaning up and kissing Dean again. They were mid kiss when the halfway open door slammed open.   
Cas and Dean flew off of each other, their faces turning hot shades of red as they looked at Sam, smiling way too much to be considered healthy, standing in the door way.   
"What the hell Sammy how long you been out there?" Dean asked, voice slightly shaky.   
Sam didn't answer, he just did an odd sort of dance before screaming,   
"I KNEW IT!! I KNEW YOU GUYS WERE GAY FOR EACHOTHER!! GABE AND CROWLEY OWE ME SO MUCH MONEY!!!"   
Cas looked utterly shocked while Dean had a mixture of pride and anger on his face.   
"Wait wait wait, let me get this straight-" Dean started, only to be interrupted by Sam.   
"Dean you can't do anything straight."   
"Shuddup Sam! As I was saying, you made bets with the archangel Gabriel and the king of hell that me and Cas would be gay?!" Dean asked loudly.   
Sam nodded, smiling.   
Dean laughed,  
"You're definitely my brother." He said, shaking his head.   
Sam just laughed again before giving each of them a knowing look and backing out of the room, closing the door behind him.  
Dean and Castiel turned back to each other, their eyes wide and hearts thrumming.   
Cas slowly slid his hand toward Dean until their finger tips were just barley touching.   
Dean looked down at their hands before intertwining them, giving Cas's hand a tight squeeze.   
Cas squeezed back, scooted closer and put his free hand on the side of Dean's face.   
Dean leaned into the touch, his eyes closed, a smiling tugging at his lips.   
They stayed this way for a moment, Dean at peace and Cas watching him.   
"Cas, can I ask you a favor?" Dean said after a moment, still not opening his eyes.   
"Anything, Dean." Castiel replied, his voice softer than he intended.   
Dean opened his green eyes and looked up into Cas's blue ones.  
When he finally spoke, it was no more than a whisper.   
"Kiss me again, my angel."  
"For you, my hunter, always."


End file.
